draco?
by Taylor Rayn
Summary: A one shot random fic. Draco and Hermione are dating in secret, Draco wants to take it farther.


Draco strutted into the Great Hall. His eyes landing on his current target. Granger was sitting at the Gryffindor table reading, as usual. He ripped the book from her hands and headed to the Slytherin table. "what! malfoy?" she stood up and walked to his table.  
"Need something Mudblood?"He laughed to his friends "yes malfoy my book" she said anger in her voice. she looked at draco. ignored his laughing. "give it back"  
"I don't know what you are talking about, Granger"He said with a yawn.  
"oh you little...prat" she said walking away. she didn't feel like fighting with him.  
"I hope you finished that essay for Snapes class"He said into her ear as he followed her, he waved the book in front of her nose, prepared to rip it away as soon as she reached for it.  
she didn't dare reach for it. "malofy give it back now." she said standing in the middle of the great hall.  
He pulled it away and walked out of the Great Hall, knowing she would follow her.  
she followed. "come on malfoy" she said pulling at his arm. "give it back"  
He ripped his arm away and exited the doors. Once out of the Great Hall he leaned against the wall and waited for her. He didn't want an audience.  
she followed him. "just give me the stupid book" she said as she stopped in front of him "beg for it"He sneered "no" she said staring at him. "i'm not a child, i do not beg"  
"BEG. FOR. IT"He repeated more menacingly.  
"NO" she said crossing her arms. "why?"  
"Because it is the only way you are going to get it back"He winked at her.  
"ugh" she hated the way he did that. "please mlafoy please give me back my book." she begged she even made her voice childlike and wined a bit.  
He extended it to her, but pulled it back as soon as she reached for it "Try again"  
"i hate you" she whispered then said "oh please please draco give me my book back." then she leaned close to his ear "please please draco." she whispered He shuttered a little before handing the book back. This time actually giving it to her.  
she giggled a little. "thank you." then she hit him in the stomach just a bit. "why the hell did you do that in there? in front of your friends." she smiled "Would you have preferred me to order you to beg in front of them?"He teased.  
"no. i'd rather you not treat me like that in front of them. take the book then leave, not get them to laugh at me. i don't like being laughed at." she said putting her hands on his shoulders.  
"We agreed no one was to know"He reminded her.  
"i know" she said with a sigh.  
"So how else was I going to get your attention."He took on of her hands off his shoulder, "Come here" He said leading her down the hall.  
she laughed as she followed him.  
He lead her up to the Astronomy tower, where he had set up a candle light dinner "This place has the best view"  
"yeah i know" she said but she stared at the dinner and the candles. "oh draco.." she said "its beautiful"  
"back on a first name basis are we?"He teased "shut up" she said with a smile. "so whats for dinner?"  
"You will be surprised to know that macaroni and cheese was the only thing I could figure out how to make without magic"He laughed "So...Mac and cheese"  
she laughed with him. "i got to teach you to cook." she laughed "I almost resorted to a house elf, but I knew how you would feel about that"He said pulling out her chair.  
"yeah don't ever enslave a elf." she said as she sat down still smiling at him. "you didn't have to do all this" she said "I did too, you are my girlfriend. I just wish I could do this more often"He sighed.  
she smiled. "its perfect" she said "I wanted to talk to you about us keeping us a secret"He added.  
"you did?" she said looking at him. she raised an eyebrow at him.  
"Well, I think we should tell people..."He added.  
"really? but draco what about your father? what will he do if he knew your dating me a mudblood?" she hated saying the word but thats the was his father will see her.  
He ran his hand through he hair "I want you to wear this"He pulled a small out of his pocket and opened it, a elegant ring inside "without questions about who gave it to you"  
she gasped at the ring it was small but beautiful and so elegant. "draco i told you i didn't want you spending money on me." she said looking at the ring.  
"I can not ask you to marry me with no ring"He scolded in a teasing voice.  
she was shocked "draco your? draco... really?" she said eyes stinging with the threat of tears. one spilling over and sliding down her cheek.  
He nodded "Potter is gonna kill me"  
she nodded "yes he will. so is Ronald." she said laughing more tears falling down her face.  
"That is if we are not keeping this a secret too" it was more a question than a statement "i don't see how this could be kept a secret." she leaned over and kissed him softly once.  
"Good so we agree" He added.  
she nodded smiling. she let a giggle escape "So, I will leaving talking to your friends to you" He said "Because we both know that if I am around, I will be dead before you can utter the first word. and I will deal with my father"  
she smiled "ok draco. oh and one more thing.." she said leaning closer "Yea" He asked.  
"i love you draco malfoy." she said a smiled.  
"I love you too"He smiled softly.  
she leaned and kissed him softly.  
He returned the kiss, when he pulled away he asked "Do you want to wait until you tell Potter to wear it?  
she thought about that for a second then said "no i'll wear it now." she said holding her hand out smiling.  
He slipped the ring on her finger "By the way, It was my grandmothers, I didn't spend a galleon on it, So, technically I listened to your wishes not to spend money on you"  
"oh really" she said smiling looking at the ring "i love it its beautiful."  
"You're beautiful"He sighed admiring her.  
she giggled and smiled at him "Lets eat"He finally said.  
"yes lets" she said smiling at him. she loved him and now was engaged to him. harry and ron are going to have to get over it she thought.  
He barely touched his food. He couldn't believe she had said yes. That she was going to be his.  
all she could do was smile and try to eat, i'm getting married she kept thinking over and over, and to the man she loved.  
When his food was gone, he waited for her to finish.  
she noticed he was done so she stopped pushing around what was left of her food.  
"It was a good night"He finally said she smiled at him. "yes it was. thank you"  
"So, I am guessing you are going to tell Potter and Weasel during Spring Break?"Draco asked.  
she smiled "yes and when are you telling your father? he won't be happy" she said her smile fading.  
"Spring Break" He said sure of himself.  
"ok" she said smiling again (after spring break)

Draco walked into the Great Hall, his face hidden as he looked at the ground.  
she noticed him as soon as he walked in. he was looking down. she walked up to him. "draco?" she said in a quite voice He looked at her and smiled. He face was pretty badly bruised in several places. "Hey, love" He said standing up to kiss her.  
"draco what happened?" she asked pulling away to get a better look at him.  
"Its nothing"He shrugged again trying to give her a kiss.  
"no thats not nothing." she still pulled back. "did your father do that?" she asked in a small voice "I have not seen you in more than a week, I think that the least I could get was a kiss"He growled she stepped closer and kissed him putting her arms around him. she did love to kiss him.  
"Thank You"He said like a pouty child who had finally his way "Did you talk to Potter?"  
"yes i did. but your ignoring my question. draco just tell me did your father do that to you?" she said touching his face where it was bruised gently.  
He flinched a bit, but didn't pull away. "I love you"  
"draco please your starting to scare me." she said hugging him tight.  
"He pushed her far enough away that he could make direct eye contact with him "It doesn't matter what happened, 'Mione, What matters is that I love you"  
"draco...i love you too." she said she knew why he wasn't telling her. his father did beat him for loving her.  
"Come on, I can think of a better place to talk than this"He said leading her out of the Great Hall with his hand on her waist.  
she let him walk her out the great hall. thinking to herself.  
Once they were out of the Great Hall, he turned on her "What did Potter say?"  
"he didn't talk to me till yesterday about it. i told him the day after we got to Ronald's house. they didn't believe me till i showed them the ring. ron said good luck and harry ignored me till yesterday." she told him.  
He scratched his head "I'm sorry"  
she smiled a bit "its ok." she wanted to ask about his father but she knew the answer already it was on his face.  
"What did Potter say when he finally decided to talk to you"  
"that you might want to stay out his way for a little while and that so should i. he needs to think." she said "He is your best mate, you would think he would be supportive of you. That he would know that the bri...Sorry"He said as he stopped his rant "I understand why he is angry, but cutting you off..."  
"yeah he'll come around. ron did. he's still laughing at it." she said putting her arms around him.  
"Hypocritical little prat"Draco muttered.  
she smacked him on the back. but giggled a bit.  
"I mean, seriously, he is engaged to his best mates sister, and he has the right to judge you and your happiness?"  
"draco its different you know that." she said pulling away to look in his eyes.  
He sighed in defeat "I know"  
You: she kissed him. "i love you draco thats all that matters" she repeated what he had said to her when she asked about his father "So, does the future Mrs. Draco"He paused for a second "Do you have lunch plans?"  
"maybe" she said teasing him. "if you promise me something" she looked in his eyes.  
"What?"He asked with narrowed eyes.  
"at lunch tell me what happened with your father." she said it with a hard voice. "i want to know"  
He gritted his teeth, finally he muttered "Then you better make different lunch plans" He turned to walk away.  
she stood there. staring after him as he walked away.  
Stranger: He slammed into the Slytherin common room. Kicking whatever was in his way, until his foot collided with the foot of the couch. He grabbed his foot and cuddled it as he bounced on the other. Realizing how silly he looked he set his foot back down and limped to his dorm. He was so mad. Didn't she understand that he didn't want to talk about it. For someone so bright she was acting dumb.  
(lunch)  
she sat at the table alone she got a late lunch so there wasn't many other kids there. either in class early or hanging out in their rooms. normally she would have gone to class early but she was waiting for him. she hoped he would come eat.  
He had waited until late to get lunch, hoping she would have already eaten. He snuck into the Great Hall, and headed for the Slytherin table. Not even looking up to see if she was there.  
she saw him enter the great hall but she didn't go to him. instead she sat there watching him. he look miserable. i'm an idiot she thought to herself. she should have left it alone. so she watched him like he used to watch her.  
He quickky grabbed some food and darted back out of the Great Hall.  
she decided to follow him.  
He waited for her. He knew she had seen him and that she would follow her. He hid against the wall, just out of sight and waited for her to go running by.  
she was talking to herself. while she played with the ring on her finger. "i'm such an idiot, i should have left it alone, i should leave him alone." she nodded to herself and turned around to go back to the great hall. "he probably doesn't even want to talk to me or see me now."  
After a few minutes her risked a peek inside and saw her sitting at the Gryffindor table. He was a little hurt that she hadn't followed him. He sighed and walked back inside and sat across from her.  
"draco..." she looked up at him the tears falling. "i'm sorry, i should have left it alone. i'm so sorry"  
"It's okay"Setting the rolls that he had rushed out with earlier, down on the table "I love you, you know that, right?"  
"yes draco i know. i love you too" she said smiling "Yes, he did hit me"He finally admitted.  
"i'm so sorry draco." she said she wanted to say more but she couldn't.  
"My face is actually half way decent compared to the rest of my body."He laughed as if it was a joke "I want you to know, the reason I didn't tell you was I didn't want you to feel guilty or responsible. Not because I didn't trust you"  
she just looked at him. the rest of his body? she thought. "draco i do feel like its my fault. this happened because you love me" she said as new tears started falling "I knew what was going to happen before I even went home. I knew what was going to happen when I asked you to Hogsmeade. I. DON'T. CARE. You are worth whatever I have to go through to stay with you"He said taking her hands in his.  
she held his hands but didn't speak. she couldn't not through her tears. she was crying now.  
He jumped over the table to hold her "Do not give my father the satisfaction. If one of us here is not worth the other, I am not worthy of you. I have seen you bleed, there was no mud in it. My father is ignorant and that is his problem. Not ours"  
she let him hold her as she tried to stop crying. "i love you draco malfoy" was all she could say.  
"I love you too. Now, please, tell me, why are you crying?"He asked grabbing her chin and making her look him in the face.  
"because you were hurt and i couldn't stop it. because your father. because i love you and i want to keep you from getting hurt." she said "I can handle myself"He muttered indignantly she smiled a bit. "i know" she said "I will handle my father, you handle Scarface the boy wonder and his sidekick Wimpy Weasel. Deal?  
"don't call them that." she said "deal" she smiled.  
He nodded "But there is a condition to my not calling them that"  
"oh yeah what is that?" she said wiping away her tears.  
"No matter what, you CAN NOT ask what is going on between my father and me again"He said sternly.  
she was a bit shocked at first then she said "ok i promise i won't."  
He kissed her as in to seal the deal "How about we make up lunch at dinner"  
"ok" she said smiling at the man she loved.  
He looked at his watch "I have to go to class"  
she laughed "ok. don't be late. i love you draco.." she kissed him again.  
"Love you"He kissed her and hurried off to class, before turning to her "You better get going too, or you will be late"  
" i will" she smiled and watched him leave. then she got up and walked to class with a huge smile on her face.  
She was cut off by a dark figure "He is using you, you know"  
"who are you?"  
"I didn't beat him because he was dating you, it was because he is using you "He figure said letting her see his classic Malfoy smirk "i don't believe you." she said walking away "Why would he want you to stay out of it otherwise?  
she ignored him and hurried to class. later on she'll realize she should have listened to him... 


End file.
